


Cuántico

by MstD



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MstD/pseuds/MstD
Summary: La cuántica no era para nada lo suyo, pero aprendió a disfrutarlo. Era la única forma en la cual volvería a él, era la única esperanza que le quedaba.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Starker - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> La historia es Starker, con un Peter de 25 años. Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad.
> 
> ¡Gracias Sthefy por betearme!

Habían pasado exactamente 9 años desde que lo había perdido, los tengo contados desde los días hasta las horas. Podrían llamarme obsesionado y no me molestaría porque de alguna forma lo estoy. Ví morir al hombre que más había admirado y amado desde que tengo uso de razón. Es comprensible mi actuar ¿verdad?

Terminada la “aventura” en Europa y con E.D.I.T.H. aun de mi lado, le pedí toda la información que tuviera acerca de lo que Tony había hecho para volver en el tiempo y traer de regreso las gemas. Para mi mala suerte era información que había sido eliminada de todos los servidores, no podían arriesgarse a que cayera en manos de algún loco.

Scott fue el único que se apiadó de mi dolor y me habló un poco sobre lo que había sucedido. Me contó acerca de lo único que recordaba bien: La partícula de Pym, esa que se negaron a darme. Y al igual que lo demás, siguió siendo una incógnita. Más sus restricciones no iban a detenerme.

_ "Incómoda está la cabeza que lleva la corona". _

Esa frase me había acompañado durante todas mis noches de insomnio, era una de las frases que había dicho Henry en Enrique IV: Acto III, escena I. El pobre hombre estaba cansado, enfermo y abrumado. Al igual que yo.

Actualmente tengo tantas responsabilidades. Nunca dejé las calles, debía mantenerlas seguras para Morgan, a fin de cuentas, la adolescente tiene el mismo carácter que su padre pero es un poco más dulce. Igual gusta de molestarme cuando estoy trabajando en medio de algo importante. 

Cuando terminé la escuela, fui becado para entrar en la Universidad Empire State, donde allí quemé mi cerebro tratando de aprender de todo. Me ofrecieron un puesto de Bioquímico en Industrias Stark, el cual no me molesté en rechazar. Mientras estaba allí con Ned, estábamos creando nuestro propio "imperio" Industrias Parker, la cual se dedicaría a ayudar a la sociedad mientras en secreto llevaba a cabo mi egoísta plan.

Ocultos en un amplio sótano, he pasado 4 años de mi vida casi viviendo aquí. Conozco todas las manchas en las paredes, las grietas en el piso, el ruido de las máquinas y sus luces.

—Hola Pete, te traje donas y café —dijo Ned entrando al lugar, dirigiéndose hasta el centro de la sala donde estaba revisando los paneles de control.

—Gracias, pero guárdalos para cuando regrese —dije, volteándolo a ver y me miró sin entender lo que estaba diciendo. —Esto ya está listo, hoy es el día.

—¡Ay, no! —soltó en seco.

—¡Ay, sí! —le respondí en broma, encendiendo los generadores de energía del portal.

Ned se quedó congelado y fui hasta su lugar para empujarlo hasta la zona de control. Le quité lo que traía en las manos y las dejé a un lado, sobre la mesa de los cafés en el área de descanso.

—Vamos, enciende el portal —pedí, acomodándome frente al arco metálico.

—Peter, tengo miedo, esto no es como  _ “Back to the Future”. _

—No, pero quizás resulte como en  _ “Interstellar"  _ —respondí, riéndome nervioso. —Espero que no, dudo que tú o Morgan entiendan código morse.

Ned me miró con disgusto apretando el puente de su nariz. Me imagino que debe estar asustado, su mejor amigo estaba por cometer una locura.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Llevamos mucho tiempo en esto, Ned. Aprendí todo lo que tenía que aprender para llevarlo a cabo. ¿Aún así me lo preguntas?

—Si te soy sincero, nunca pensé que esto podía ser posible.

—¿Acaso no confías en mí?

—Es una misión suicida y yo lo estoy consintiendo.

—Necesito hacerlo, Ned.

—May va a matarme cuando se entere.

—Si es que se entera. 

—¿Qué pasa si no vuelves? 

— Pues tú quedarías a cargo de Industrias Parker. Ahora por favor, enciende esta cosa.

Ned dudó antes de encender el portal, tomó aire tratando de aguantar el pánico. A decir verdad, yo también estaba asustado, comprendía las reglas de este juego y sin embargo, hay muchas que no le quise contar a Ned para evitar preocuparle...

_ No hay una imagen única de la realidad. _

“Viajar en el tiempo” es un juego de azar. Como tal no existe la diferencia entre el mundo cuántico y el mundo "clásico". Sólo existe uno y el mundo es cuántico. Lo que consideramos como clásico es sólo una aproximación. “Viajar en el tiempo” no es como lo muestran las películas, en sí no vuelves a tu “línea de origen”, sino que viajas a otra línea completamente distinta, una en donde todas tus decisiones fueron (o serán) diferentes a las que tomaste dentro de esta línea temporal.

Mis probabilidades de encontrar alguna “línea normal” es de 30%. Sí, es bastante baja, y el otro 70% me dice que es más probable que caiga dentro de la paradoja del viajero y…  _ muera.  _ El gato de Schrodinger tiene más oportunidades de vivir que yo.

—Te veo más tarde —le dije, despidiéndome con un gesto de mano. Ned imitó mi gesto mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir.

—Eso espero. 

—No le digas nada a Morgan, me odiará por no llevarla conmigo—añadí, colocando la máscara de mi traje. Inhalé lo más fuerte que pude y con nervios extendí las manos hacia al frente presionando los lanza-telarañas. Desde los brazaletes salió el químico blanco fijándose en los bordes. “Sólo es un salto de fé”, ¿verdad?

_ Esto es un salto de fé hacia un vacío abismal. He estado inmerso en la ciencia toda mi vida, pero ahora estoy preparado para rezar y rogar por un milagro.  _

Miré a Ned a mi lado y asentí, para de esa manera hacerle entender que ya estaba listo, Posicionando mi cuerpo hacia atrás, tomé impulso y con vértigo me lancé dentro del portal.

Apenas dejé de sentir el piso apreté los ojos, producto del miedo, tras minutos de retener los gritos que querían salir desde mi garganta, volví a tocar piso y pude volver a respirar.  _ “¡Ned esto funcionó!” _ , fue lo primero que pensé, aunque no tengo la menor idea de dónde estoy.

Abrí los ojos temiendo encontrar un mundo apocalíptico, pero me encontré con algo bastante diferente. ¿Por qué este cuarto es tan oscuro? ¿Seguiré en Manhattan? 

Escuché pasos detrás de la puerta, activé la visión nocturna de la máscara y cuando alcé la mirada hacia arriba encontré un ducto de ventilación, entré allí y miré desde la rejilla.

—Vision, deberías aprender a usar las puertas. Es la tercera vez en una semana que me matas del susto.

—Yo te veo vivo, Peter.

—No lo decía tan literal…

_ ¿Qué? _

Había caído en un pasado donde tal parece, acepté la invitación de Tony para ser un “vengador” Pero... ¿qué año es este? Por como me veo, podría decir que volví 9 años en el tiempo.

—¿Irás al laboratorio? —Inquirió Vision.

—Sip, estoy trabajando en mi traje. Quiero hacerle unas mejoras y debo aprovechar que Tony me deja usar su laboratorio a mi antojo. Además, hoy vuelve de su viaje, debo arreglar el desastre que dejé allí. —respondió mi versión más adolescente con una enorme sonrisa de niño consentido.

Luego de que se despidieron a mitad del salón, Vision desapareció tras las paredes y yo me seguí a mí mismo hasta el laboratorio, procurando no hacer ruido.

_ Una de las reglas de cuando viajas en el tiempo es que tienes prohibido hablar con alguien o alterar alguna situación. Tan solo puedes ser espectador. _

Como pude me acomodé tras otra de las rejillas, tomando distancia para no ser visto. Me ví atravesar la puerta del lugar paseando por él como si lo conociera muy bien. Mi antiguo traje, el primero que me había dado Tony, estaba sobre la mesa. Las herramientas estaban tiradas por el lugar junto a unos cuantos cafés a medio terminar. Mi versión más joven veía el lugar con una risa traviesa, yo en su lugar estaría aterrado o avergonzado, no tan feliz.

Estaba ansioso y mi versión más joven no me ayuda en nada, esperando a un costado de la mesa llevando la mirada al reloj y de allí a la puerta comenzó a recoger todo lo que tenía desordenado. Fue sorprendido por un quejido a su espalda, mientras abrían la puerta de par en par. 

—Pequeña alimaña, tienes mi laboratorio hecho un asco.

_ Esa voz… aún la recuerdo bien _ .

—¡Señor Stark! —exclamé sorprendido, bueno… mi versión joven fue la que exclamó — Dijiste que volverías durante la tarde.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —Inquirió Tony, acercándose a la mesa metálica dónde estaba el traje.

—Mejoras —respondió mi otro yo. —No quiero decir que esto esté mal, sólo se me ocurrieron un par de cosas.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó interesado, recargando su cuerpo sobre la mesa, escuchando como la versión menor de mí le explicaba la infinidad de cosas con las que había soñado, Tony le veía encantado cuando dijo:

— ¿Qué opinas de ocupar nanotecnología?, me gustaría hacer una especie de armadura pero adaptado a mi traje, hay situaciones en las cuales necesito algo más resistente.

— ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? —cuestionó interesado.

— Pues, claramente con tu ayuda — le respondió con una amplia sonrisa. —Lo mío es más la ciencia que la mecánica, espero aprender de ti.

El mayor revolvió sus cabellos y suspiró resignado.

— ¿Ya tiene nombre?

—Teniendo en cuenta que vendría siendo una mezcla entre tus armaduras y mi traje, quería llamarle _ “Iron Spider”  _ —Volvió a sonreír mientras tomaba entre sus manos unos cuantos papeles.

Me avergüenza lo descarado que puedo ser, pero es exactamente lo que hubiera querido en algún momento. Me hubiera encantado trabajar en algo junto a él, pasar horas en ese taller y poder aprender lo que me quisiera enseñar, al menos fue un sueño que en otra dimensión si pude cumplir.

_ Cómo me gustaría estar allí. _

Pasaron un buen tiempo encerrados, con la música al máximo disfrutando su mutua compañía y conversando de cosas cotidianas, lo aburrido que son las reuniones y sobre los dementes que estaban apareciendo en las calles. De cierto modo, tengo envidia de mí mismo, como me gustaria salir de aquí y poder dirigirle la palabra, soltar todo lo que llevo cargando desde que un Titán morado decidió que sería muy genial acabar con la mitad de la vida en la mayoría de los planetas. Necesito que mis sentimientos lleguen a él, ¿Es mucho pedir?

Vision apareció en el lugar y ambos voltearon espantados cuando habló a sus espaldas. Les explicó que había citado a una reunión. Ambos dejaron lo que tenían en sus manos con pesar y salieron disgustados del lugar.

_ No puedo interactuar de forma directa, pero nadie dijo nunca que no podía dejar una mensaje. _

Esperando que nadie volviera al lugar, salí de mi escondite cayendo desde el techo, recorrí el lugar fascinado. Es justo como lo había soñado. Tal parece no era lo primero en lo que trabajan juntos, habían muchos planos y prototipos colgados en pizarras, y otros más sobre los muebles.

Suspiré un poco emocionado, tomé un plumón que estaba acomodado en la mesa y comencé a arreglar los datos erróneos en los planos. Luego me lo agradecerán.

Volví sobre mis pasos frente al escritorio de Tony y de mi traje tomé un arrugado papel con mi mensaje. Lo había escrito hace unos meses, cuando vi que “volver en el tiempo” podría ser una realidad y no sólo un sueño. La apreté con fuerza esperando a que no se desvaneciera una vez saliera de mis manos.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó el hombre a mis espaldas cerrando la puerta.

—Señor Stark… —Dije sorprendido y la nota cayó directo al piso.

Mi sentido arácnido no se activó, Tony no es una amenaza, obviamente no lo iba a hacer. Si este universo se va al carajo, será por mi culpa.

—Friday, llama a seguridad. 

—No, no, no, no — dije quitándome la máscara. — ¡Friday no lo hagas! Soy Peter. 

—¿Pero qué carajos…? — preguntó Tony acercándose a mí.

—Esto no debió haber sucedido así — dije nervioso, el hombre me estaba viendo sin perder detalle alguno.

—¿Qué edad se supone que tienes? — preguntó llevando su hermosa mirada color whisky sobre mis ojos.

_ Ni se imaginan cuanto le extrañé. _

—25 años — dije soltando el aire en mis pulmones, tratando de no sonar tan nervioso.

—¿Fui yo quien hizo esto?¿Descubrí los viajes en el tiempo?

—Sí... pero no — respondí inseguro.

—¿Te utilicé como conejillo de Indias? 

—No, vine por mi cuenta. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? 

—Venía a dejar algo… 

—¿Para mí?

—Sí, pero debes verlo cuando me vaya.

—¿De hacerlo antes destruiré el universo? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Tan rápido… como un chasquido de dedos.

Tal parece soné muy nostálgico y triste, Tony se acercó a mí lado y colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros. 

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó preocupado.—Si estás aquí es porque algo horrible debió pasar. 

—No… está todo bien — respondí sintiendo el hormigueo en mi garganta y la comezón en mi nariz.

—Entonces ¿Por qué tienes esas ojeras? pareciera que llevas años sin dormir algo. 

_ Al parecer me conoce tan bien. _

Tomó de mi mano y me llevó hasta el sofá cerca de los ventanales. Se sentó y jaló de mí acomodándome a su lado. Volteó a mirarme mientras palmeaba una de sus piernas. Quería que me recostara sobre su regazo, sin perder el tiempo me acomodé allí mirándolo desde abajo, él sonrió y luego cubrió mis ojos con una de sus manos.

—Dime la verdad, niño. ¿Acaso morí o algo?

_ Nada puede existir para siempre, amor. Como una estrella te desvaneciste y te disolviste entre la nada, volviéndote uno con la materia, siendo parte de lo que tanto amamos y estudiamos.  _

—Es una historia larga de explicar… y aunque quisiera, no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo.

—Peter… — dijo levantando su mano. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y Tony limpió cada una de ellas, acariciándome con sus dedos. — No te ves para nada bien.

_ No supe en qué momento comencé a llorar, si fue cuando le vi entrar o directamente nunca dejé de hacerlo, desde que lo vi fallecer sobre esa pila de escombros.  _

—Es que… no lo estoy — terminé por decir levantándome y abalanzándome sobre él. — Sé que te molesta esto, pero lo necesito — volví a hablar ocultando mi cara entremedio de su cuello rodeándolo con los brazos.

_ Han pasado tantos años desde que se fue… Y aún recuerdo su aroma tan masculino. _

—Peter… 

— ¿Podrías callarte y abrazarme? —Le respondí, demandante.

Tony asintió y llevó una de sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y la otra a mi cabeza.

_ El universo nos quitó tanto que me rehuso a no aprovechar esta oportunidad.  _

Juntando la fuerza que no tuve cuando tenía 15 años, junté sus labios con los míos en un torpe beso, soltando mis sentimientos en él. Ni siquiera tengo miedo a no ser correspondido, sólo quiero sentirlo. Había soñado con ello desde siempre y en esa dimensión finalmente pude llevar a cabo mi anhelo.

Luego de 5 segundos sin entender la situación, él correspondió a mi beso, pero con fervor, devorando mis labios entre su hábil boca, jalándolos con pequeñas mordidas. Empujó mi cuerpo sobre el sofá, acomodándose sobre mí. Encajando una de sus piernas en medio de las mías. La situación estaba comenzando a subir de tono.

—Señor, lo están esperando en la sala de reuniones —dijo Friday.

—No iré, diles que estoy ocupado —contestó molesto . —Debo resolver asuntos de otra dimensión. —volvió a hablar lento sobre mis labios.

—Me debo ir —dije apenado. 

—¿Podrías quedarte más tiempo? Te prometo que lo aprovecharemos bien —dijo ronroneando cerca de mi cuello, acariciándolo con la punta de su nariz mientras iba dejando cortos besos.

—Si lo hago... después no voy a querer regresar — respondí separándome. 

—Esto es injusto. 

_ No te imaginas cuanto. _

—Tuve suerte de encontrarte, además ya me tienes aquí.

—Sí… pero de 16.

—Ya creceré — respondí divertido.

—Créeme que trato de ser paciente, pero es difícil. ¿Puedo quedarme con ambos?

—No Tony, no puedes — le dije volviendo a sus labios, dejando cortos besos. No quería soltarlo, no hasta sentirme satisfecho.

_ Pero de ser así, al tiempo le faltaría tiempo para aguantarme aquí. _

—Peter… —dijo inaudible cuando lo alejé de mi cuerpo. Insatisfecho me levanté del lugar, tomando la partícula que traía acomodada entre mi traje.

—Esto debe quedar como un secreto — le dije, introduciendo la cápsula en uno de los lanza-telarañas. Antes de desaparecer volví a dirigirle la palabra, buscando sus ojos — Te amo, Tony.


	2. Capítulo 2

_ “Desde hace unos días tengo siempre el mismo sueño. El lugar es el mismo, las personas son exactamente las mismas pero el desenlace es diferente…” _

_ \--- _

_ Cuando pierdes a alguien que amas todo el mundo te dice que sigas adelante. _

_ “No te quedes en el pasado, no es lo que él hubiera querido” o “Ahora está mucho mejor que los que continúan vivos”. La verdad eso me hace reír mucho, vamos… como si alguna vez fuera a olvidarte... tu cara está en todas partes. _

—¡Él me quería! —grité incrédulo una vez que volví a sentir la gravedad y el peso de mi cuerpo. Fui escupido por el portal y caí de cara sobre el frío piso del laboratorio. Ned quien aún esperaba frente a los comandos corrió a mi lado para levantarme.

—¡Viejo, estás vivo! —exclamó sorprendido— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste allí? ¿La conversión de tiempo es la misma? Aquí pasaron como 30 minutos —me cuestionó. Lo miré incrédulo. ¿A quién le importa ahora mismo las conversiones de tiempo? por lo menos a mi no.

Me recargué en él pasando mi brazo por sus hombros, aun confundido. Realmente no entiendo nada, él me beso, ¿Eso fue real o lo imaginé?. En diferentes situaciones lo había soñado, no dudo que mi mente me haya podido jugar una broma de mal gusto.

—Oye ¿estás bien? —me preguntó dejándome sobre el sofá —¿Quieres que te traiga el café? te ofrecería las donas pero... de los nervios me las comí. Oye ¿me vas a decir algo o el espacio-tiempo ya te averió? —preguntó con una risa nerviosa.

—Ned, él me quería —volví a decir.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —me preguntó confundido.

—¡Él me quería! —repetí alzando la voz, sacando las palabras de mi garganta— ¡Tony si me quería!

—Claro que lo hacía, si hasta te hizo un traje —respondió sin darle importancia a mis palabras—. Ahora no te muevas debo inspeccionarte, iré por el botiquín.

—Ned, él me besó —balbuceé desconcertado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó atónito.

—¡No sabía que lo hacía de esa forma! —volví a hablar emocionado— Debí haberme atrevido a más cuando pude... —respondí degustando esas últimas palabras amargas en mi boca.

—Creo que el golpe que te diste fue muy fuerte —dijo colocando las manos sobre mi cabeza —Déjame ver si tienes algún derrame.

—No estoy bromeando —le respondí quitando sus manos—. Perdí tanto tiempo...

—¿Te ibas a insinuar con 15 años? —preguntó incrédulo— Dudo te prestara atención en ese entonces.

—Tal vez —dije dudando—. No lo sé, pero necesito respuestas.

_ Necesito volver e intentar algo, ¿Qué? No tengo ni la menor idea, pero las leyes de la física no me detendrán, ni tampoco lo hará el principio de localidad. _

Con mis manos acaricié la tela del sofá, cómo me gustaría que ese fuera el mismo en el cual me recosté hace no mucho. Esa otra dimensión no era muy diferente a esta, sus colores eran los mismos, las voces eran iguales,  _ él era igual.  _ Terminé de levantarme empujándome hacia arriba con la palma de mis manos tambaleándome un poco, para ir de vuelta al portal. 

—¿Ahora qué harás? —me preguntó serio, viendo cómo avanzaba en dirección al portal— Oh no, ¡Alto ahí! ¿Te lanzarás de cabeza otra vez? ¿Entiendes qué a quién buscas no lo encontrarás en ninguna otra dimensión? —me cuestionó— Me rehúso a verte entrar ahí otra vez.

—¡Ned esto podría ser un gran estudio científico! —respondí apresurado— Estudiar las dimensiones y cómo fluyen… ¿Te lo imaginas?

—Alto ahí mentiroso patológico. Tú no hiciste esto por amor a la ciencia —se quejó—. Sólo buscas engañarte con esto.

—Por supuesto que no —le respondí irritado.

—¿Qué pasa si en una de esas tantas dimensiones el tipo es un loco arrogante que sólo quiere destruir el universo y a tí? —preguntó exaltado.

—Vamos, es Tony de quien hablamos…

—Por eso mismo lo digo, es impredecible no sé qué esperar de él —dijo disgustado—. Confío en tu cerebro Peter pero esto es arriesgado, saltar entre dimensiones…

—Lo tengo todo bajo control.

—¿Y si te pasa algo? ¿Qué será del mundo sin Spider-Man? —me cuestionó preocupado.

—¿Conoces a Miles Morales? apareció hace no mucho, le enseñé todo lo que sé y cubre el área de Brooklyn y básicamente somos lo mismo. —le respondí cruzándome de brazos.

—¡Ese no es el punto! —gritó angustiado—Te vas a matar. 

—¡Es que no lo entiendes Ned! —exploté— ¡Lo perdí! ¡Lo amaba y lo perdí! ¡Yo estuve ahí! —grité exasperado— Tenía en mis manos las estúpidas gemas y bien podría haberlas usado y simplemente desear que nada de eso ocurriera nunca, de haberlo hecho él seguiría aquí.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó con frialdad. 

—Posiblemente también. Soy super fuerte y también emano radioactividad.

—Peter olvídalo —dijo cansado masajeando su sien—. Termina ya con esto, por favor. 

Suspiré pesado desviando la mirada de Ned, la baldosa del piso lucen más agradables que su cara iracunda. Me recargué al lado del objeto en cuestión, tratando de sostenerme. El silencio se volvió incómodo, mi mejor amigo sólo me veía allí plantado en medio del sótano esperando que hablara, pero mi mirada va del piso a las máquinas y de vuelta al portal.

_ No puedo terminar con esto, no cuando fui yo quién encontró la oportunidad de volver a intentarlo. _

—Al menos piénsalo mejor. No entres allí hoy, recuperate e intentémoslo otro día. Además Morgan viene durante la tarde, debes estar aquí para ella. —dijo tratando de convencerme.

—Me tomaré un tiempo —dije resignado. No quiero seguir con esta discusión.

—Prométeme que no volverás allí dentro, al menos hasta mañana.

—Está bien… —dije sin más.

Ned volvió a su lugar, a hacer su trabajo de “chico de la silla” apagó todas las máquinas junto con el portal, y desde allí volvió a mirarme compadeciéndose… igual a como lo ha hecho los últimos años. Suspiré irritado hasta que escuché las puertas del ascensor abrirse.

—¿Llegué en mal momento? —Preguntó la chica adolecente de cabello chocolate saliendo por el ascensor. —Creo haber escuchado gritos— dijo incomoda.

—No es nada importante —comentó Ned mirándome, dudando de seguir hablando—, sólo… Peter me encontró viendo porno.

Volteé a mirarlo aguantando la risa, no es la primera vez que utiliza esa excusa y Morgan lo miró con una sonrisa burlona. —Vaya, tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo —le comentó— ¿Y de qué?

—De… no sé, lo que sale cuando lo buscas en internet —dijo mirándome, esperando a que aportara algo a la conversación.

—Ya te ibas ¿no? —le respondí riendo— Te veo mañana.

—Si, ya me voy, espero verte mañana Pete —dijo acercándose hacia mí, levantó los brazos para abrazarme. Nunca lo hace pero entiendo su necesidad de hacerlo—. Realmente espero verte mañana —me susurró. Lo apreté fuerte haciéndole crujir los huesos hasta que se quejó.

—Nos vemos —le respondí soltándolo, viendo como se alejaba resignado y cabizbajo. No confía en mis palabras, si yo estuviera en su lugar tampoco lo haría.

Morgan se mantenía en silencio, viendo desde su sitio la escena sin entender mucho. Alzó la mano para despedirse y luego caminó en dirección hacia mí, de frente al portal inspeccionándome. —Luces cansado… ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó— ¿Te traigo un poco de agua, una aspirina o algo?

—Estoy bien… he dormido muy mal ultimamente —me excusé—. ¿Qué me traes hoy? —le pregunté mirando la mochila que traía colgado de su brazo.

—Cálculo avanzado —comentó disgustada. 

—¿A qué niña de 15 años le enseñan cálculo avanzado? —le pregunté viendo como inflaba las mejillas— Te están quitando tu niñez.

—Adolescencia —me corrigió desviando la mirada al gran pedazo de metal a mi lado—. ¿Aún nada?

—No, aún nada… —le mentí tomando su mano para llevarla conmigo hasta la sala. Es mejor omitir esta conversación, no puedo mentirle, no puedo sostenerle una mentira… me conoce muy bien.

La conocí durante el funeral y cuando comencé a trabajar en Industria Stark nos volvimos muy cercanos, en ese entonces tenía unos 8 o 9 años, compartimos algunas hamburguesas e iba a molestarme cuando no tenía nada que hacer… (lo cual era siempre). Me decía que era como su “hermano mayor”, desde entonces nos llevamos así. Morgan es la viva imagen de su madre, tiene sus ojos grisáceos casi azulados, la tez pálida y muchas de sus facciones. De Tony sólo sacó su cabello castaño, el gusto por los jeans claros y camisetas negras, además de su humor y sarcasmo del demonio.

—Pero algún día lo hará. ¿Verdad? —me preguntó dejando su mochila sobre el sofá. Me acomodé a su lado y me entregó un pesado texto.

—Eso espero —le respondí abriendo el libro, sin hacer mucho contacto directo.

—¿Cuando lo haga… me lo dirás? —me preguntó— Quiero ser la primera en saberlo.

—Cuando sea estable, claro que sí —le respondí fingiendo una de mis mejores sonrisas—. No quisiera perderte en medio de un multiverso, tu madre me mataría.

—Espero que algún día funcione... —dijo con un suspiro— Ya sabes, por tu “salud mental”. —comentó bromeando, dejándose caer a mi lado.

—Me hablas como si me estuviera volviendo loco —le respondí cruzándome de brazos.

—Quizás un poco —dijo curvando los labios—, quizás un poco —volvió a repetir llevando la mirada al lugar—. ¿Alguna vez piensas cambiar la decoración del lugar?

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?

—Está bien, sólo le falta un poco de vida ¿Has pensado en plantas? —dijo inexpresiva— Es un poco triste sólo ver la fotografía que tienes con mi padre en tu pared —comentó llevando la mirada al piso.

—¿Te sucede algo? —le pregunté levantando su cara desde su mentón con la punta de mis dedos. Me miró confundida, quitó mi mano y se acomodó en el sofá con el libro de cálculo entre sus piernas. 

—No, nada —dijo a voz seca, ausente de color o melodía. 

_ Fue como la nada.  _

—¿Eso es un “No, nada” de “pregúntame” o un “No, nada” de “No, nada”?

—De "Nada".

—No hay problema, cuando gustes.

—Dios… que mal chiste —dijo aguantando la risa—. Sólo recordé algo.

—¿Quisieras contarme? —pregunté temiendo lo que sea me fuera decir.

—No... fue una bobería.

Morgan es la única que podría de algún modo entender cómo me siento, ambos lo perdimos y no pudimos despedirnos, al menos no de forma "digna". 

—Si quita esa sonrisa de tus labios entonces no lo es. 

—Está bien… —dijo avergonzada— La fotografía en tu pared… me da mucha risa pero también me da mucha nostalgia... Par de bobos, son unos genios pero no podían revisar que el certificado estuviera bien puesto. Siempre que la veo aquí me trae recuerdos —dijo con nostalgia—, ya sabes… de todo ese caos hace algunos años. 

—Si te molesta puedo quitarla de allí, podría llevármela a casa.

—No, no es eso —dijo apresurada—, es un buen recuerdo.

—¿Me vas a contar o debo sobornarte con hamburguesas o serán donas esta vez? 

—No es necesario —dijo acomodándose—. Esa foto estaba en la cocina de mi casa, en una de las repisas juntando polvo. Siempre me dio curiosidad el chico que salía allí, pensé que quizás eras mi hermano mayor o algo así, mamá me dijo que no, que sólo era una persona importante para papá —dijo hundiéndose de hombros—. De todas formas igual te veo como mi hermano mayor —añadió con una sonrisa—. Recuerdo que la última noche que vi a papá me escurrí a la cocina a robar una paleta de frutas, me fue mal… pero me di cuenta que el cuadro, “ese” cuadro —dijo señalándolo—, el que estaba entremedio de los vasos y adornos de mi madre ya no estaba en la parte trasera, estaba limpia y bien colocada en el frente… en ese momento no le di mucha importancia, luego volviendo a mi habitación encontré a mi papá en medio de la sala frente a esos hologramas, lo escuché decir: “Tuve una leve inspiración. Quiero ver si es correcta”... Me entrometí como lo haría cualquier niño y le pregunté “¿Qué estás haciendo?” y me dijo “Estoy con algo importante”. Luego de eso me llevó a dormir. Me contó pésimos cuentos para dormir, casi tan malos como tus chistes por cierto, y luego me amenazó: O me dormía o vendería mis juguetes.

—Mis chistes no son tan malos. 

—Si lo son —dijo con una sonrisa—. Bueno al día siguiente papá salió y no volví a saber de él.

—Lo siento, hicimos lo que pudimos.

_ Pero bien podríamos haber hecho mucho más. _

—Lo sé, no les estoy sacando en cara nada —dijo sin más, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, para luego volver a mirarme. 

—De todas formas, no sabes lo mucho que “lo siento” —dije apenado.

—No tienes porqué disculparte, la que debería hacerlo soy yo —dijo apenada. 

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Me miró dudando de sus palabras, frotando sus manos contra los jeans y luego de un suspiro pesado continuó —Con el tiempo me di cuenta de las palabras que había presenciado aquella noche "Tuve una leve inspiración"... —dijo murmurando— La "leve" inspiración **fuiste tú.** Cuando lo entendí me molesté un poco y estuve algo resentida, pero luego lo dejé ser. Debiste ser muy importante para él cómo para que mandara todo al diablo, dejarnos y te trajera de regreso. 

—No fui sólo yo. 

—Fuiste el detonante de mi papá, por eso se salvó la mitad de la humanidad. 

—Yo… no sé —dije confundido—. Todo lo que ocurrió fue muy extraño.

—¿Qué tipo de relación tenías con él? ¿Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos? 

_ Ya quisiera que hubiese sido así. _

—Tony era mi mentor, quizás por ello me tenía algún grado de “aprecio”, además en ese entonces… Tenía la misma edad que tú.

—¿Y porque era tu mentor... tienes la necesidad de hacer funcionar un portal y traerlo de dónde sea que esté? 

—¿Estás tratando de insinuar algo? 

—No lo sé.

—Morgan, el día que desaparecí realmente estaba asustado. Sabía que algo malo iba a ocurrir, pude sentirlo, era como miles de punzadas recorriendo mi cuerpo. Fue algo horrible y para colmo fui el último en desaparecer, porque mi estúpido cuerpo se resistía a no hacerlo. Me sentí morir de forma lenta, mi cuerpo se desintegraba pero mi poder regenerativo estaba allí intentando hacer lo que pudo. Terminé aferrandome a lo único que podía contenerme… y Tony estaba allí para calmarme, vi su cara de pánico y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada más. Luego de unos segundos entre sus brazos desaparecí —dije con amargura—. Sí, para mi fue algo horrible y confuso. Para Tony debió ser mucho peor y no sabes cuanto lo entiendo. Ahora soy yo quien está en su lugar.

_ Ambos nos perdimos y de la misma forma. _

—¿Lo querías verdad? —me preguntó en seco.

—Claro, de la misma forma en la cual lo haces tú.

—No, tu forma de quererlo es diferente… —dijo apartando su mirada de mí— Nadie se tomaría las molestias de hacer esto. Yo lo extraño… pero sé que donde sea que esté no lograré traerlo de regreso. Sólo me gustaría verlo una vez más… lo tuyo es diferente, es muy diferente.

—¿Eso te molesta? —le pregunté nervioso— ¿Te molesta que lo quiera y lo haya querido de forma "diferente"?

_ Realmente temo por su respuesta. _

—No, claro que no, ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —se quejó— Uno no controla ese tipo de emociones, sólo las sientes. ¿Verdad?

—Para ser una niña suenas muy sabia. 

—¿Por qué todo el mundo asume que cuando eres joven no sabes nada? —dijo irritada— ¡Tú eres un viejo terco de 25 años que se quedó atorado con la idea de hacer funcionar un portal y también te quedaste atorado en su recuerdo desde los 15 años!

—Vaya, eso me dolió —le respondí con fingida molestia dándole un codazo.

—¿Lo de viejo o lo de atorado? —respondió riendo— No era mi intención.

—Lo sé, gracias por ofenderme y por la historia.

—No hay de qué, espero te motive un poco más para hacer funcionar tu chatarra —dijo levantándose—. No me siento con ánimos de estudiar algo ahora mismo, así que nos vemos mañana.

—No te vas molesta ¿verdad? 

—Para nada, gracias por ser sincero —dijo plantando un beso en mi mejilla— ¿Quisieras hacerme un favor Peter?

—Sí, dime ¿qué necesitas?

—Sé que cuando salga de aquí seguirás intentando con el portal y también sé que si funciona no esperarás a que esté yo presente para usarlo así que… ¿Podrías decirle "Hola" de mi parte y decirle que yo también lo echo de menos? —dijo apartando su mirada cristalina de mí.

_ Esto es tan triste. _

—Por supuesto … —le respondí viendo desde mi lugar como la chica tomaba sus cosas y se iba en dirección al elevador. Una vez dentro se despidió con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa tierna.

_ A veces me doy cuenta de que Dios tiene sentido del humor e incluso hasta puedo entender sus chistes… mi vida por ejemplo. _

Tony, si la gente supiera lo difícil que es este trabajo, nadie querría hacerlo. Ahora entiendo por qué querías alejarme de esto. He peleado contra todo tipo de sujetos dementes y cada uno es más duro que el anterior… No sabes cuántas veces han tratado de acabar conmigo, un día casi lo logran y me avergüenza decir que me sentí aliviado. Podría haber acabado allí y ser el fin de todas mis preocupaciones, y tal vez… me hubiera reencontrado otra vez contigo.

Mientras construía el portal, dudé una y mil veces si esto me iba a llevar a algo o no, además… ¿cuánto iba a tardar? ¿Estaré arriesgando mi vida en vano sólo por una ilusión? Las cosas que estaba comenzando a anhelar estaban perdiendo el sentido de la realidad y de pronto pensé que no lo ibas a entender.

_ Estoy jugando entre esa pequeña línea de variables y constantes, y ninguna es favorable. _

No puedo esperar a que sean las doce de la noche para volver a entrar allí Ned, no sé si podré cumplir lo que le prometí a Morgan y no tengo más excusas para esta locura. Sólo... lo siento. Hoy será el último día que entraré allí, quiero verlo una vez más, pues no puedo hacer mucho más.

_ Y de tal forma no puedo hacer nada más.  _

Con los ojos velados, la garganta cortada y mi cuerpo al borde de un colapso me levanté de mi lugar para encender el portal otra vez. Si él pudo desafiar las leyes de la física y el espacio-tiempo no hay razón para que yo no pueda hacerlo también. ¿Verdad?

_ \--- _

_ “... En medio de la destrucción, escombros, y bruma lo ví caer. Me balanceé con mis telarañas y frente a él me deje caer.  _

_ —Sr. Stark. ¿Me oye? —le pregunté temeroso— Soy Peter. —Le volví a hablar agachándome para quedar a su altura. —V _ encimos, Sr. Stark  _ —dije sintiendo el nudo en mi garganta _ —.  _ Sr. Stark… lo logró. _

_ Él salió del trance, llevó su mano hasta mi cabeza y desordenó aún más mis cabellos. En ese momento no estaba llorando, estaba feliz. No estaba aferrándome a una armadura inerte… estaba aferrándome del hombre que me veía con cariño.  _

_ En mi sueño... el desenlace era diferente.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad no tengo idea de como sera la relacion de Peter y morgan en el UCM pero ella es la unica que podria llegar a contarle esta historia.
> 
> Nos leemos para el final.


End file.
